


Fireteam Daybreak: With Love

by TheShadowsmiths



Series: Fireteam Daybreak [12]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, FireteamDaybreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowsmiths/pseuds/TheShadowsmiths
Summary: Love letters can still go a long way when you're too afraid to speak what's in your heart.





	Fireteam Daybreak: With Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was an ask from a while back on my main blog that I decided to post as a fic because I loved how it turned out.

She’d spent all afternoon looking for him.

The last time Laila had seen Merric, he seemed lost, off, even a little distant, and she was worried.

But after visiting all of their regular spots, to no avail, she’d returned to the Library to retreat to her books, to take her mind off of the apprehension in the pit of her gut.

Fingers brushed across the cover of the tattered, dog-eared copy of Oliver Twist that she had been reading, and curled around the spine of the book before noticing the oil-stained piece of folded parchment precariously poking out of the corner of the pages.

Curiously, she removed the papers and unfolded them.

_Laila._

A letter? She blinked slowly in surprise. No one sent correspondence by paper anymore.

_I’m sorry if I’ve seemed distant this past week, but I’ve had a lot on my mind that I haven’t felt comfortable sharing out loud._

_I’ve been wanting to tell you for so long, but just haven’t been able to find the right words until you’ve already left. But now, maybe like this, you’ll understand why I couldn’t._

Laila frowned, pursed her lips and furrowed her brow plates as she found a seat next to the window. She didn’t like hearing that he didn’t feel like he could come to her with his worries; somewhere deep down it hurt just a little, but she continued reading.

_From the moment we met, I knew you would be someone special. Not just in general, not just to the people you touch with your kindness, but to me as well- as a friend, as a partner, and possibly so much more. And I was right._

_The first time I heard your voice, it cleared my mind, the first time I saw you fight, I was inspired. You were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, exquisite and unique, strong yet so kind. I waited years for the chance to meet again, and when we did, I knew I couldn’t let you go again._

_The last ten years we’ve fought together have been have been both extraordinary and terrifying. I’ve never felt as connected to anyone as I have to you, on and off the field of battle. You know what I need without needing me to ask, and I can’t begin to explain how grateful I am for the connection we share, but I fear that I would be lost without you._

_There have been times when you came very close to death, and I was forced to imagine life without you. It was in those moments that I realized I could not, that those around me have been right all along._

_The way you move makes me weak, but the way you love makes me strong. The fear of losing you as I have before has taught me to cherish every moment as if it were our last, but I don’t want it to be. Not like this, not with you so close yet so far._

She paused, looked away for a moment and lifted a hand to hide the quiver in her throat and jaw.

_I love you, Laila, more than anything, and I need you to know that. All I’ve longed for, from the moment we met, is to take your hand in mine, to never have to leave the warmth of your light, to hold you in my arms and know that I am yours and you are mine. Part of me suspects that you would feel the same way, though it might take time to realize this, but part of me is afraid there is another. It’s silly and human to feel threatened by that thought, but it’s what’s been keeping me from telling you how I feel. It’s what’s keeping me from being with you right now as you read this letter. I guess I’m just in too deep to turn back now._

_Please forgive the way in which this information was delivered, I’m told it’s bad etiquette to confess your love in writing, but if you come find me, I’d be glad to rectify that. You know where to find me._

A shaking hand turned the final page to reveal a charcoal drawing of a place very familiar to the both of them, a place they’d spent most of their patrol days. She’d recognize those ragged rocks and rustic dunes anywhere. She was gushing, radiant, but distraught that he wasn’t there with her in that moment. All she wanted was to throw her arms around him and never let him go, every fiber in her body ached for him.

She stood hurriedly, knocking over the chair she’d been sitting in, and rushed out of the library toward the hangar, calling over her shoulder to her ghost as she did, “Nyx get my ship, we’re going to Mars.”

With a tired blink, the black ghost materialized from where he’d been napping in the corner and twirled his appendages a few times before responding. “What? Now? It’s two in the morning!”

_“Yes, now!”_

With a frustrated groan, he twirled angrily a few times and examined the pages of the letter she’d left scattered about the tiled floor… looked back over his shoulder and understood immediately why she was in such a hurry. “Well it’s _about time_ …” he mumbled under his breath.

Nyx dematerialized the papers and floated up to the sixth floor shelf, where he opened up a hole behind a handful of books, then placed the letter in the box with at least a dozen others with the same handwriting. “Only took you thirteen years to remember, _this time_ …” he mused, placed the books back the way they were, then left to find Laila before she could leave without him.


End file.
